Secret Admirer
by PercabethxClacexFourtris0725
Summary: Annabeth has a crush on Luke. Luke likes her back, but he gets feelings for another new girl, Calypso. As well Annabeth gets little poems on her locker saying it's from secret admirer... Warning: AU
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I was so fustrated when I walked through the highschool door.

Luke didn't text me back for weeks. All because of that stupid cheerleader he is dating.

I pushed Drew of her feet as I walked toward my locker. She fell back and landed on her butt. I didn't even say sorry. I just stomped off.

I turned in the corner and saw... Luke. In the corner I saw Luke's girlfriend crying in her hands. I looked to the right and saw Luke pacing. His expression was different. A different Luke than I know about. His hands were behind his head. I could see is lips moving. He was screaming at Silena for some reason.

I edged closer to them, careful not to distract them.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! I trusted you and the only thing you do is betray me! I should have known! The way you two act around each other!" Luke screamed at her.

Silena started crying more.

_Wait! Silena cheated on Luke? _A smiled curled up on my lips.

Silena looked up at Luke.

"I didn't mean to. I love him a lot. He asked me out last werk. He brought me to the movies too. The only thing you did is... nothing. You're always with that Annabeth girl," she said getting up. "Why don't you just go out with her?" she turned around and ran through the hall way.

"You know what? I will!" Luke yelled back.

_He's going to ask me out? _

Luke turned around. I moved to the side, but I was to late. Luke saw me.

"Annabeth?" he called calmly.

I gave up hiding.

I walked out of my hiding place toward him. His arms were crossed above his chest. He raised his eyebrow. I looked down at my shoes embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Sowwy," I said. I blinked so fast I lost count.

I looked up hesitantly at Luke. He was smiling at me.

_So he isn't angry at me? _

He walked toward me slowly.

"So... you heard everything we said?" he asked putting his right hand on my waist. I felt a chill down my spine. I hope no one interupted. I do like this guy...

**Sorry guys for doing Annabeth and Luke, but is coming soon guys.**

**Review**


	2. SECRET ADMIRER PART 1

**Annabeth POV**

Both Luke and I walked to our lockers together laughing at how Silena's expression was when Luke was screaming at her. I know we were being rude, but it really didn't matter right now. She was dating Beckendorf and they are happy together.

As we past Drew and her group, I got a glare from Drew, that's when I remembered that I had accidently pushed her down as I walked before.

"Drew, I'm so sorry about me pushing you. I didn't mean it though. I was looking for Luke because I was so pissed at him, so yeah... I'm so sorry," I told her meaning it. Suddenly she smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't matter. I understand now. Don't worry, I know what Luke can do some times. He's such a jerk," she said smiling at Luke.

"Hey, I'm right here! Are you blind or something?" Luke screamed from beside me. Both Drew and I laughed at him. "Not fair. I'll see you, Annabeth, at our lockers!" he said and ran off. Oh... I'm going to be in big trouble.

I turned to Drew who was looking at Luke was was running to our lockers which was at the end of the hallway. Why was she looking like that? Whatever...

"Looks like I will see you after," I said and didn't even wait for her reply. I stalked off following Luke.

As I reached my locker I saw Luke stare at my locker door with a serious look on his face. Did I accidently hurt his feelings by saying that? Oops...

"Luke? What's wrong?" I asked casually as I leaned against my locker. "Are you angry at me because I laughed at you? I sowwy..." I told him with puppy dog eyes. I was good at this cause I saw him looking away smiling at my childishness.

"Why do you do that? You know that I always fall for that whenever you do that," he said poking my shoulder before opening his locker. "Are you going to cheat on me too?" he asked surprising me.

I stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you are trying to say..." I told him shaking my head in confusion.

"Look at your locker and you will know," he said looking away.

I didn't understand what was happening. I turned around and looked at my locker. The minute my eyes wandered around my locker I found out what Luke was saying. There were red roses with a small card stuck to my locker door. Who could this be?

I carefully took the flowers and the card in my hand. I turned the card around to read what it said.

I was so surprised as I read it through:

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_I know you don't know me, but I know you. I always follow you home. I'm literally very close to you. I was in you class for most of your classes. The minute I saw you... I just lost my mind. You are so... gorgeous. I never thought I will say this to any girl in my entire life, but... I'm in LOVE with you. I'm not going to say who I am right now. I want you to figure it out by yourself, but I'll give you a clue. You see me on every Wednesday for every class... I love you, Annabeth. I hope you figure out who it is soon. _

_ Love,_

_ Secret Admirer _

I stared at the card for about like 2 minutes before looking up at Luke who was watching me the whole time.

"Do you understand what I mean? Are you... dating someone else?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO! HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS PERSON IS BY THE WAY! REALLY! THIS GUY JUST HAS A FREAKIN' CRUSH ON ME AND YOU THINK I'M DATING SOMEONE? I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD THINK LIKE THAT!" I screamed at him before I stormed off. I don't really feel like studying today. I couldn't really believe that Luke would really think I would be dating someone else. How can he think like that? I'm so pissed today!

I walked past Drew who raised an eyebrow as I stormed off with a angry look on my face.

I took my cell phone out of my purse and called my brother and told him to pick me up before running out of the school. I knew Luke didn't follow me because he knew he shouldn't cause I'm going to kill him if he was right in front of me.

As I walked down the stairs of my school, the small bits of what happened when I was little came back to me. Was it him? It can't be. I hope it's not him. What if it was him?

* * *

**Flashback**

I ran down the stairs singing my favourite song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. I have to tell Percy this! I didn't see him for about 2 months already! Summer had ended and I had a lot of work to do since I was in middle school right now. Grade 6 and our teacher is so rude! She gives us a tons of work! I hate that witch. She purposely had put Percy in a different class from me.

I skipped to the kitchen and grabbed a toast from my brother's plate. He threw his hands up complaining. I stuck my tongue out and ran to the door to put my sandals on.

"Annabeth? Where are you going this early? I thought you will still asleep since you don't have any homework and it's Saturday. Go back upstairs and take a nap. I don't want you complaining when we go to your friend's birthday party. What was her name again? Thila? Tilha?" my mom said walking toward me from upstairs.

"No! I'm not a baby, mom! I'm going to see Percy today! I haven't seen him for months! I'm going to go now! Bye!" I said and left her hanging as I ran outside. I started to walk as I crossed the street. Percy and I had agreed to meet each other at our tree. I know right? Our tree! Both Percy and I were best friends since JK and we are still now! We had planted a tree together last year. Wonderful times!

I looked both ways before crossing the street. I turned at the corner and continued walking until I saw a kid with messy black hair leaning against the fence. I started to run toward the kid. Percy!

"Percy!" I called.

He got up and spread his arms out. I jumped in wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much!" I screamed into his ear and hugged him.

I heard Percy laugh.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl," he whispered into my ear. "Now would you get off me? People are literally staring at us. I bet they think we are dating and I don't think we are... Unless you want to..."

I got off him and looked at him. He was smirking. My smirk!

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I said rolling my eyes. "You still haven't changed did you?"

Percy just laughed as we walked to our tree...

**A/N: That's it for now guys! Guess what's going to come up next! I'm going to continue the flashback in the next chapter! It's just short memories she gets! Hmm... Who do you think it is? The secret admirer? Who is it? GUESS! Please REVIEW!**

**- Sunny  
xoxo**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
